black assasin
by animefreak1988
Summary: Butch and Buttercup meet and once she finds out his secret what will she do? sorry it's not like the oth summary of black assasin but please read and enjoy and i will be starting with chapter 19 sorry
1. Chapter 1

Black assassin

**Hi guys hope you like this chapter of Black assassin and if there is any mistakes I'm very sorry so tell me if you see any thanks and now on with the chapter XD**

Butch's POV

I could feel my head on something warm and something going through my hair and it was 1quit relaxing but still I opened my eyes and I realised I was still in the hospital so I got up a bit and looked around.

"You're finally awake huh?" a voice said behind and I instantly knew who it was so I turned around and saw Buttercup smiling at me.

_She's finally awake, finally, _I thought while looking at her.

"What do I have bed hair?" she asked again and tried to fix her hair and just went up to her and hugged her tight afraid I would lose her again.

"I'm so sorry Buttercup, I'm so sorry" I said over and over again.

"Butch look at me" she said and so I did.

"I know what happened and trust me I still love you and I realised that you would never do that to me and I forgive you I don't want to lose you I love you." She said with tears in her eyes and she put her arms around Butch and hugged him never wanting to let go.

Normal POV

The two stayed like that until there was a knock on the door and Bubbles came though and it took her a second to and stood there a like a deer in headlights then sprinted up to Buttercup and hugged her so tight Buttercup thought she would die from suffocation.

"Buttercup don't you ever and I mean ever make me worry so much it's not my job to do that remember?" Bubbles said with tears in her eyes.

"I remember and I won't from now on ok so calm down, I'm back and staying back." Buttercup said trying to cheer up her little sister.

Once Bubbles got off Buttercup she messaged Blossom about Buttercup then they sat down so Buttercup, Bubbles and Butch could explain everything and then Blossom literally smashed the door down sprinted up to Buttercup and hugged her then she squeezed so tight Buttercup thought she actually was going to die, Blossom quickly let go and again they all started to talk about what had been happening.

Buttercup's POV

_Seeing my sister's like this I knew the boys had helped them through my disappearance guess I will have to thank them _I thought happily,

The doctor came in did some test and left saying I could go but if something happens I should come right back.

So Butch and I made our way to some place that I didn't know of and I realised we weren't out the city but we weren't in the middle of it if that makes sense.

Few hours later

We came to a stop but before I could see anything Butch put a blindfold on me so I couldn't see at all.

Butch led me up so steps and then everything seemed darker and then Butch took off the blind fold and I saw we were in a house and it was beautiful as well as cute.

"Butch it's beautiful." I said and looked back at him and hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Glad you like it because this is out new house from now on come on one more surprise." He said leading me outside.

He covered my eyes with his hand this time then we walked around somewhere and then he took this hand away and I saw Ushio with another cat and they looked so happy but that wasn't the only thing for one the other cat had a fat stomach and the garden was absolutely amazingly beautiful.

I ran up to Ushio and then kneeled down and felt the grass it was so soft I could of feel asleep but Ushio was looking at me as if saying do you like my wife/girlfriend and that was when I realised the other vat was…

"That's right this is Renesmay and yes she is pregnant with Ushio's kittens." Butch said while coming up to me.

"Omg I'm so happy for you Ushio, Renesmay" I said as I picked them both up but was careful not to hurt them.

I put them both down and turned around to see Butch on one knee and instantly I got excited.

"Buttercup you just came out of hospital and I know this is sudden but even though you were hurt because of me will you do me the honour of being with me forever and being my wife for all eternity?" he asked looking at her with hope in his eyes.

"I…

**Cliffy **

**Hope you guys liked it ppppppppppllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee review and sorry it was so late anyway if you think there should be something in it please tell me well until next chapter bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Black assassin

**Me: hey hey guys I'm back and I brought some friends to join me and I'm sorry for making you all suffer XD**

**Butch: how did they suffer?**

**Buttercup: don't be an idiot**

**Butch: say's you saying you don't like me all the time and now I will make sure we get married no matter what**

**Buttercup: stupid**

**Me: anyway since these two are here I'm not alone anyway if you don't mind buttercup**

**Buttercup: aniefreak1988 doesn't own us and she never will ha ha ha **

**Butch: yeah anyway get on with it I want to be married to buttercup now **

**Me: fine please read love you all now on with the story**

**Buttercup's POV**

Recap

Butch got down on one knee and asked Buttercup will you do me the honour of being with me for

Ever and being my wife?"

"I…"

End of recap

I looked at Butch and saw hope in his eyes it made me giggle and so I said with a happy face "I do!"

And I jumped on him with tears of happiness in my eyes and then he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed it.

"Oh Butch it's so beautiful I love it." I said while staring at it and he just chuckled at me and so I looked up at him then he kissed me.

I went on my tippy-toes for more and so I deepened the kiss and he pushed me against the wall that I never knew was there but before it got out of hand we parted and I had a little pout on my face so he chuckled again.

"Not just yet" he said while pecking my nose and he held my hands then I saw Ushio and Renesmay walking inside slowly they looked so cute together.

_I wonder if Butch and I will ever be like that one day _I thought then looked back at butch to see him staing at me.

"w what do have something on my face?" I asked while my hands rubbed around my mouth then I felt his hands on mine.

"There's nothing there love I was just thinking how beautiful you look and how much you have changed me."

_Now that I think about it more he has changed me to I'm more lovey dovey something I never thought I would ever be. _I thought while looking at him.

We decided to go inside to watch a movie since it was starting to get dark and so we ordered some Chinese and watched a movie that I forgot the name of.

I leaned on Butch's muscle chest and almost fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

I got up when I remembered something I wanted in the bedroom so I walked up to it looked around for something to wear so I decided on one of Butch's white blouse's that went to my mid-thigh.

When I came down stairs Butch stared at me before looking away with a small blush on his face and that made me smile so I walked up to him and laid down again after a couple of hours I was pinned down on the couch with Butch hovering over me and his bangs over his eyes.

"I don't think I can hold out much longer with you like that." He said while still not looking at me.

"Idiot why do you think I got dressed I this." I said and looked at him and saw shock on his face which made me laugh then he went back to normal and kissed me and that turned out to be a make out session and he started to un button my I mean his shirt.

**( well that's as far as I'm going I'm too young for this shit and if you want a lemon look one up or something.)**

Thy both ended up in their room and continued their antics for hours and hours on end when finally they got so tired they fell asleep as for the cats they hid under some furniture that wasn't destroyed by the passionate couple.

And so came the next morning…

**Cliffy**

**Me: hey guy's hope you like it **

**Butch: god damn it women you took out the lemon**

**Buttercup: thank god for that **

**Me: I wonder what buttercup looks like pregnant**

**Buttercup: NO just NO!**

**Me: damn :'(**

**Me: plewse read & review love you guys **


	3. Chapter 3

Black assassin

**Hey guys I hope u liked the last chapter**

**Butch: I know I did even if it wasn't a lemon**

**Buttercup: animefreak is only 13 how is she going to write a lemon seriously moron**

**Me: and the lovely couple are back together not that they ever broke up**

**Butch: I would never leave my buttercup to fend for herself**

**Buttercup: that reminds me why am I weak in this fic**

**Me: because I wrote you that way get over it**

**Buttercup: fine meanie **

**Butch: animefreak doesn't own us and never will the same as the PPGS and RRBS**

**Buttercup: he stole my line (cries)**

**Buttercup POV**

I woke and looked around only to remember what Butch and I did last night and so I blushed just thinking of it.

I looked around only to find Butch nowhere to be seen, so I got up but flinched as it hurt down my lower end but I pushed through the pain and went over to the closet and got out one of Butch's shirt's and as I picked it up I looked at another and saw blood on it.

It made me sad just thinking about whose blood that was but I closed the door and looked around the house only to find him gone.

_Oh Butch where are you? _I thought to myself and sat at the kitchen table then got out some breakfast which was so chicken and juice, I continued to eat when Ushio jumped on the table with something on his collar.

_**Dear Buttercup**_

_**Don't worry I had to go to work I should be back soon get something to eat and you might want to feed Ushio and Renesmay.**_

_**I know you will eat the chicken but please be a dear and eat some eggs or something**_

_**Love you **_

_**Butch**_

_God damn it butch why do u have to know me so well _I thought to myself when suddenly I felt really sick so I ran to the bathroom and then I went to the toilet and threw up.

_Glad I made it to the toilet_ I looked around and saw Butch standing by the door with a towel in hand and passed it to me and so I flushed the toilet, put down the lid and sat down then took the towel.

"You ok?" he asked with concern

"Yeah I'm fine; it's probably just the chicken I ate." I said trying to calm him down that was when I noticed a lot of bruises and blood on him and he was leaning on the wall something he never does unless he wants something or he's hurt.

"Gasp Butch what happened to you?" I asked slowly making my way over to him trying not to spew again.

"It's nothing I'm fine."

"You don't look it, please you can tell me"

"It's nothing I promise"

"Ok but a least let me bandage it up."

"Alright fine but you really don't need to worry ok?"

"Come on I'll go get the first aid you go sit on the couch." I went to the closet and found the first aid box then went to the couch and sat in front of Butch.

He took off his T-shirt and there was a whole heap of busies, scars, blood and ect on his front and back so Buttercup went straight to work the worse one was a huge gash on his back that needed multiple bandages.

Once she had finished she got changed in some jeans and a tank top saying she had to go to the shops to pick something up.

**Time skip**

When she got back she went to the bathroom with a bag in hand, in the bag was a pregnancy test and so she took the test it took a minute or so when she finally got the answer and it was positive.

Buttercup couldn't wait to tell Butch that she was going to be a mother and he was going to be a father.

**With Butch**

I watched as she went in to the bathroom then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello Butch have you done it yet?"

"No not yet sir"

"If you don't do it soon you know what will happen to the poor girl so hurry up time is ticking."

"Yes sir" and the conversation ended

_Buttercup, please forgive me for this but it's the only way to protect you, I love you. _I thought as I went up to the bathroom to see what was wrong.

**Normal POV**

"Buttercup is something wrong?" he asked her

"No everything's fine hold on I'll be out in a minute." She said through the door

Buttercup came out the door and went up to Butch when he hugged her all of a sudden and so she hugged him back.

He kissed her then he said he had to go and with that he went out the door but this time he took his motorbike instead of his car.

_Please forgive me Buttercup I will always love you and now this is the end goodbye my love you deserve someone who can protect you not someone who has to choose his life or his wife's. _and as he thought that a car came out from the corner and then everything went black for Butch and he knew he probably would never wake up from his slumber.

Buttercup knowing something was wrong ran to her room only to see all of Butch's stuff packed away as if he was leaving so she ran to the garage and saw the motorbike was gone.

She got her phone and rang Butch over and over but no one answered so she went back inside then the home phone rang and she shot up and ran to it but she heard Bunny's voice.

"Hello Bunny how can I help you?"

"This isn't something you can help me with, look just turn on channel ten"

"Ok but why?"

"Just do it." and the phone went dead

Buttercup did as she was told and put the channel on only to see it was on he news which she hated but there was a motorbike accident then Butch's face along with his bike came on to the screen and buttercup understood what had happened and started bawling her eyes out.

Ushio and Renesmay came out of there hiding spot and went to the crying girl but she just ignored them and continued to cry for a while until she heard what hospital he was going to so she ran to the car and drove off.

she got to the hospital and ran up to the register thing and asked in panic.

"can you please tell me what room Butch-"

"Butch Jojo 126"

"thank you" and with that Buttercup ran off not caring who got in her way but finally she made it to his room and so she walked in and saw that he had blood everywhere and she saw that the only good place to touch that hadn't had blood on him was his foot but she was up to his body and the meter next to him had his heart pumping still which gave her some relief so she sat down and out her hand on his face.

the doctor then came in and saw her.

"who are you?"

"I'm Butch's wife"

"oh I see my bad I'm very sorry but it seems your husband has been in an accident and now to save his life he is now in a coma I'm very sorry"

"I see Is there a chance he will wake up?"

"there is a chance but if that happens then we will have memory loss as I said I'm very sorry." ha said and walked out the door.

Buttercup felt like her heart feel to the floor and her life was ruined so she started to cry again and she put her crossed arms on the bed and her head on her arms.

unknown to the crying girl six other people had come but they stayed outside but one couldn't handle it so she walked in and hugged the crying girl and this person was Blossom Buttercup's sister both girls cried.

Bane, Brick, Boomer, Bunny and Bubbles walked through the door and the girls started to cry seeing their sister's and Butch in the state they are in and as for the boys they saw there brother and one look made them start to tear up.

**Cliffy**

**Well that's all for now and Butch and buttercup are ignoring me because I killed Butch but please Review love you guys and can't wait for the next chapter bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Black assassin

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter and I think it will be my last then will have the sequel but please enjoy and review a little heads up Buttercup might swear a lot XD**

**Buttercup's POV**

I looked at Butch and saw he was still a sleep so I decided to get something to eat.

_Can't have my baby getting hungry now can I? _I thought to myself as I looked down at my now growing stomach and you could tell something is up since I look fat.

I walked down the halls after saying goodbye to everyone and Blossom somehow convinced me to let her take me home for rest.

We went outside and got in her hot pink car and drove to wok in a box and got some then went to my house and I saw Ushio with Renesmay at the window which made me smile.

We walked in the door and Ushio ran up to us Renesmay hot on his tail but she was a bit slow.

"Aw they are so cute" Blossom said in awe

I hummed in response

I got out some plates and some cat food then went in to the lounge room and set the cat food on the floor in the two cat bowls for Ushio and Renesmay, then I put my food on the plate and got out my chopsticks and started to eat and the same goes for Blossom.

They ate in silence but it wasn't awkward just quiet which was unusual once I finished my food and Blossom finished hers we cleaned the dishes then just as I bent down to pick up a cloth a window smashed and the vase in front of it smashed in to a million pieces.

I looked up to see Blossom's shocked face then I went over to the broken window and looked out that was when I noticed a guy in black with a sniper in his hands.

He shot again and so I ducked and mentioned Blossom to get down to.

I crawled over to a cupboard and tried not to get hit but a bullet scrapped my shoulder and I winced in pain but continued my journey with Blossom behind me.

I opened the cupboard and to a normal person i would look normal so I opened up the draws to revile guns, knives, axes ect and also two small backpacks and I took both and put ammo a long with guns in them but I also had my precious possessions in them to and so I got out four guns and gave the smaller ones to Blossom knowing she wasn't the best at this but luckily for me Butch taught me what I needed to know.

And so with a nod we crawled over to the lounge room and I opened my bag and Ushio and Renesmay ran in to it quickly.

We headed for the door and I was behind Blossom shooting at anyone and everything in my way.

We made it to the shed and Blossom hid behind it with Ushio and Renesmay then I told her to leave when I went to shot the men and so I counted to 3.

1…

2….

3!...

And I ran and shot everything.

**Blossom's POV**

I have never been so scared in my life but I ran to the car and left Buttercup not going back on my word and drove to the hospital and ran to Butch's room only to see him awake and being interrogated by his brothers.

"as much as I would love to watch this Brick I need your help someone is attacking Buttercup so I had to find you." I said and he shot up and the same for Bubbles and Boomer while Butch looked confused.

"You and Bubbles stay here with Butch got it?" Brick asked

"Ok just be careful" I said with a worried voice

"You got it" and with that he lent down and gave me a passionate kiss and Boomer pecked Bubbles lips and then they both left.

I took a seat next to Bubbles then let Ushio and Renesmay out and they went to Butch.

"So how are you feeling Butch?" I asked

"Good I guess but how do you know me?" he asked

I stared at him with wide eyes and said "do you know who Buttercup is?"

"No, why is she hot?" he asked

"Oh no what will Buttercup think?" I asked myself and paced around the room when Buttercup, Brick and Boomer came through the door.

"That was quick." I said surprised

"someone killed the fun before we got there" Brick said with a pout causing me to laugh and Bubbles and Boomer talked some more when Buttercup ran up to butch and hugged him.

**Buttercup's POV**

"I'm so happy you're alright" I said with happiness

"Um yeah can you please get off me?" he asked annoyed and I quickly got off him and stared at him.

"Buttercup Butch has a case of amnesia" Blossom said with a hushed voice and with that I left the hospital

I made my way home with tears in my eyes and my stomach started to hurt as if the baby knew its mother was hurt on the inside.

**Hey sorry if it's bad I haven't slept all night please review and I will put up the sequel as soon as I can and of you have any ideas on what to call the sequel please tell me alright until next story bye XD **


End file.
